theadventuresoffandomcom-20200214-history
Mindfreak
Mindfreak is a superhero with the power to control things with her mind. Due to her mental abilities, she is also able to read people's minds, hypnotize people to do whatever she wants, and phase through solid objects.She also has telekinesis and can lift people into midair, including herself. In a recent fight against Dr. Narwhal, Mindfreak realized she could also control liquids along with solids, but she does not use this power unless it is necessary. She is the co-leader of S.T.U.P.I.D. (Super Turbo Undercover People In Disguise), along with 008. Biography Overview Mindfreak's actual name is Scarlet. She gained her powers from a magical ukelele named Elroy . Childhood Every night for the first 12 years of her life, she was visited in her dreams by a magical talking dancing ukulele named Elroy. Elroy was very friendly to her and always gave her advice when she needed to make tough decisions. Soon after she started school, she bacame a social outcast because no one wanted to hang out with a girl who had a magical ukulele as her best friend. Early Teens Eventually, she could not take it any longer and dropped out as a sophomore in high school. Since she was so smart, she got a job traveling aroud the world fixing computers. All of her co-workers started calling her Mindfreak as a friendly joke because she was so good at her job. When she was 18 years old, Elroy the ukulele started visiting her in her dreams again. This time she kept Elroy a secret because she did not want all of her friends to think she was a wierdo and ditch her like before. Superness On the tenth night after Elroy's return, he brought for her a gift: superpowers that would go with her best strengths, which were using her brain. She also recieved exreme flexibility and lightning-fast agility. She was told by her boss that she was going to China next, but when she got there, she found out that the computer company was actually a spy agency that had been testing her knowledge and that she was finally alowed to go on her first mission in China. Since it was her first mission and all, she was paired with an experienced spy going only by the name of 008 . They did not like each other at first, and they tried to beat each other, trying to see who could solve the case first, but after many failed attempts they decided to work together and eventually solved the case. They then became friends and teamed up to form the Super Turbo Undercover People In Disguise (S.T.U.P.I.D.) Appearance She is 23 years old. She has short dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and wears a purple headband, gloves, and knee- high boots that help her control her balance when she floats. She also wears a white long-sleeved dress up to her knees with black leggings underneath, and a black belt with a purple gem on it that allows her to float. Weapons She has no real weakness, only in her belt. Her belt allows her to float, so if her belt was ever taken from her, she would not be able to fly, making her an easier target. However, even if she does have her belt taken from her, she would still be hard to catch because she is agile and light on her feet. Plus, if her belt goes missing, she'll always know where it is because it has a tracking device built into it. She is very clever and cunning, so she can always think of a good plan and good strsategies, therefroore she is always able to outwit her enemies or opponents. Sje also has a necklace with a gem on it similar to the one she has on her belt. This necklace is the core of her powers. It is where all her power is kept. If she were to lose it, her would grow signifigantly weak, with is why she would not trust anyone with it, not even most of her teammates. Mindfreak vs, Dr. Narwhal: How It All Began Once Upon a Time there were two friends in Grade School, their names were Scarlet and Jeff . They continued to be friends until high school. Though she didn't'' realize it, Jeff had developed a romance''' '''''for her. She however was a Eunuch, meaning she didn't love anybody. When she dropped out of high school, he, still in denial of her being a Eunuch, grew to believe that for years she had played with his love and made him a slave under his crush for her. This was untrue. He grew evil deep inside and sorrowful for she never loved him. Many years later, he now a marine biologist, he was exploring the North Pole for evidence that flying reindeer were aquatic creatures (he was hallucinating because of cactus juice he brought from the desert in the North Pole). One day, a baby polar bear pushed him into the water and he drowned. He was about to die when a clan of magical narwhals recued him and gave him superpowers. He was so powerful that he decided to commit to a life of evil. He, now being super-powerful, sought out to destroy Scarlet (who had just recently become Mindfreak, but that's another story). He found her part of a superhero alliance called S.T.U.P.I.D. and joined the villain alliance B.G.A.T.F.D. to destroy her (but also for the free stuff). Trivia *Her superhero name is the same nickname they gave the magician Criss Angel. *Her favorite band is Foster The People (her favorite songs are Houdini and Waste) *She likes to play pranks on Dr. Narwhal *She never graduated from high schood *Her biography suggests that she had no friends growing up. But, this was an untrue statement, because of the fact that her BEST friend growing up was Jeff (later to be known as Dr. Narwhal), even though he was her only friend. Category:Good Guys Category:S.T.U.P.I.D.